The One and Only, Fairy Tail!
by SavySkyDragon
Summary: "...the #1 group from Fairy Tail, please welcome the one and only Fire & Ice!" the voice boomed. I watched as my favorite group, Fire & Ice, got on stage. Well, appeared on stage. None from Fairy Tail showed their faces during one of their concerts. The only reason I'm here (well, besides being a die-hard fan), was for my father's business. I was only a tool for him anymore! Nope!
1. The One and Only

**Hey guys! I'm still new to fanfics, so please excuse any mistakes- PLEASE I'M SORRY FOR THEM :'(**

**Anyways, story will be switching POVs a little. Just warnin ya 3 R &amp; R**

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. I WISH. ALSO, I OWN NO SONGS. UNLESS I SAY I WROTE THEM.**

"...the #1 group from Fairy Tail, please welcome the one and only Fire &amp; Ice!" the voice boomed. I watched as my favorite group, Fire &amp; Ice, got on stage. Well, appeared on stage. None from Fairy Tail showed their faces during one of their concerts. The only reason I'm here ( well, besides being a die-hard fan), was for my father's business. I was only a tool for him. Not anymore! I've decided, I'm gonna join Fairy Tail, and become a singer!

As the concert ended, I was running home. We lived a block away, so I was fine running. As soon as I got there, I ran to my room to pack.

_Hmmm… I'll bring this, this and this… _ I thought as I packed. I was bringing clothes, money, and my song book. I may need it, seeming how I want to be a singer. As soon as I had everything, I ran out of the manor. No one noticed because, well, it _was _midnight. No one was up.

"This'll be easy." I whispered to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**TIME SKIP- 3 DAYS LATER**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I looked for the Fairy Tail 'guild hall', as they call it, I got lost. I've never been to Magnolia, so I got lost. All of a sudden, I bumped into someone and fell.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay? Are you lost?" I heard a feminine voice say.

"Yes! To both questions, by the way. Would you happen to know where Fairy Tail is?" I stared at the girl. She had pretty, long, luscious red hair. But the strange thing was that she was wearing armor. Huh.

"Why, yes! I'm in Fairy Tail, so I'll show you where to go." She said cheerfully.

"Yes! Thank you." I reply.

"On one condition." Damn. What is this condition? "You aren't a fan-girl, and you want to join."

"Hell yeah! I really want to join!"

Her gaze softened, and her features displayed happiness.

"I'm Erza, otherwise known by my stage name, Titania." I sweat dropped. This is the Titania?!

"Awesome! So you're Titania? And just so you know, I may fan-girl a little. I've been a huge fan of Fairy Tail for years." I explained. She just laughed and nodded.

"It's like that for everyone who joins. Well, let's go! I don't want to be late. I'll explain everything on the way." She finished, and strolled off.

_Well, it's now or never._ I think to myself. As I got closer to Erza, she told me more about Fairy Tail.

"We're here! Gray, get some clothes! And I trust you and Natsu aren't fighting?" She scolds in a stern voice.

"N-no ma'am!" A raven haired boy says, giving a friendly hug to the pinkette next to him.

"Aye!" The pinkette, apparently Natsu, obeyed.

"Oh, hello Erza." A white haired beauty said to Erza.

"Hello, Mira. We have a new recruit." Erza said, pointing to me. "Her name's Lucy." She clarified.

"Well, what's your musical talent? Singing? Instrumentals? Dancing?" Mira asked.

"I sing." I plainly state.

"Then sing!" Pinky yelled.

"Yes, we need to hear you for you to join." Mira says.

"… Okay….." I say quietly. All of a sudden, they play my favorite song.

_Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku  
Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile_

_Koboreta namida wa (don't cry) kin demo gin demo nakute  
Arifureta namida (fall from my eyes) megami mo kizukanai_

_Masayume chasing chasing  
Koero motto jibun shijou saikou no  
Ima wo chasing chasing sou egaita  
Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo_

_na na na na na na na oh!  
na na na na na hey! hey!  
na na na na na na na oh!  
Kakenukero hero_

_na na na na na na na oh!  
na na na na na hey! hey!  
na na na (hey!) na na na oh!  
Moyase mune no hi wo (My life... yeah)_

_Me wo tojite mimi sumase ba kasuka ni yobu koe  
Dare mo inai hazu no mori de miageta sora no ao_

_Kokoe wa modoranai (good bye) kodoku to iu na no moudoku no  
Amaku kaoru hana (fill up the sky) sakihokoru sekai ni_

_Sayonara changing changing  
Koero motto jibun shijou saikou no  
Egao changing changing sou negai wa  
Kanau wa kitto terase mune no hi wo_

_na na na na na na na oh!  
na na na na na hey! hey!  
na na na na na na na oh!  
Kakenukero hero_

_na na na na na na na oh!  
na na na na na hey! hey!  
na na na (hey!) na na na oh!  
Terase mune no hi wo_

_Hey! mou mechakucha haado de  
hontou no jibun ga daredaka  
Wake up shite make up  
Eien mainchi kurikaeshite fade out  
Konna akumu kara (la)  
No way baby(no way baby)  
(na na na na na) Nukedasu ni wa (go gotta go now)  
Me wo samasu shika nai_

_Mabushii asahi abite  
me wo korasu saki ni  
Ano hi ni mita mirai ga  
te wo hirogeteru  
oh_

_Masayume chasing chasing  
Koero motto jibun shijou saikou no  
Toki wo chasing chasing sou egaita  
Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo_

_na na na na na na na oh!  
na na na na na hey! hey!  
na na na na na na na oh!  
Kakenukero hero_

_na na na na na na na oh!  
na na na na na hey! hey!  
na na na (hey!) na na na oh!  
Moyase mune no hi wo  
_

As I finished, the place erupted with cheers. I was so happy.

"Welcome, Lucy! What's your stage name going to be?" Mira asked. "Mine is The Demon. Erza's is Titania. Natsu's is Salamander. Gray's is Ice Slayer. Wendy's is Sky Maiden. So, yours?" Mira started to list off people and they're stage name. The ones that really caught my attention, though, were Natsu's, Gray's, and Wendy's. Gray and Natsu are Fire and Ice. Wendy was Cait Shelter.

"…. Celestial Princess." I say, answering Mira's question. I looked up, and saw her digging for something.

"Okay! Where do you want your mark?" She asks innocently.

"My hand."

"What color?"

"Pink. My favorite color." After I said that, I swear I saw Natsu blush.

Mira stamped my hand, and said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

**So that Masayume Chasing, by BoA. Fairy Tail op 15, for those of you who didn't know! R&amp;R please!**

**~Savy**


	2. Teasin'n'Keys

**Hey guys! I'm still new to fanfics, so please excuse any mistakes- PLEASE I'M SORRY FOR THEM :'(**

**Anyways, story will be switching POVs a little. Just warnin ya 3 R &amp; R and thank you too . .There for reviewing! I'm not one of those people. I'll try my hardest to get things out quick. But I am in school! I HATE school…. And I won't really put that many songs in. only for emphasis.**

**Natsu POV**

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. I WISH. ALSO, I OWN NO SONGS. UNLESS I SAY I WROTE THEM.**

I just stood there, listening in awe of the new girl. Was her name Luigi or Lucy? Eh. It doesn't matter.

I whisper to stripper, "Damn, that girl can really sing! How the hell did we get HER to be HERE?"

"Yea! How the hell _did_ we get her here?" He echoed.

"That's what I just said, Ice Princess." I snarl.

"I Know, Flame Brain!" He hissed back.

All of a sudden, Erza's voice appeared behind us. "Natsu, Gray, you didn't lie about being friends, did you…?" She said, a murderous aura surrounding her.

"N-no ma'am!" We cooed. After that, we just listened to the song.

She sang so… angelically. I have no other words to describe it. As soon as she was done, I watched her come off the stage and walk to Mira.

They talked about stage names, and what Luigi wanted hers to be.

"…Celestial Princess." She answered.

"Okay! Where do you want your mark?" Mira asks. Mira always acts so innocent, when in reality, she's just as bad as Erza.

"My hand." She says nonchalantly.

"Okay! What color?" Mira asks again.

"Pink. My favorite color." I saw her glance at me, then turn away. I think I was blushing, because her favorite color was the color of my (naturally, might I say) pink hair. It was weird, this tingling sensation in my chest.

After that, Mira shouted, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" That immediately erupted into cheers and laughs.

"Oi, Lucy! Come 'ere, you need to make your avatar!" Juvia yelled over to Lucy.

"C-coming!" I heard her stutter. _Aww, how cute! _ I thought, as my mind wandered to Happy. The guild was happy to have a new member.

"Hey, flame-for-brains! You okay, bro?" Stripper asked.

"Graaaaay…" Erza stood right behind him, her eyes glowing red.

"Y-yes, m-m-ma'am?" He turned around nervously.

"Get clothes on, NOW!" Erza commanded. Everyone just laughed at Gray as he struggled to find his clothes.

"Oh, not again!" I heard someone mock. I wasn't listening though. My mind just kept comparing Lucy to Happy.

_They're both adorab- wait, what am I thinking? _ I mentally scolded myself.

"Oh, I get it! You have a crush on the new girl, don't you?" Gray came back, fully clothed (yet already stripping again).

"N-NO!" I answer, blushing slightly.

"He likes the new girl, he likes the new girl! Hey, everybody! Natsu-" I stopped him right there.

"She's a weirdo. Like I'd ever like _her_." I said. Turning over to Lucy, I saw her looking sad.

_Oh god, what the hell did I just say?! _ I thought while walking over to where the girls (Erza, Levy, Juvia, and Lucy) were making her avatar.

Hold on, let me explain the whole 'avatar' thing. Here at Fairy Tail, we never do live performances. Instead, we record it here and do a 'concert' of our music. This is because some of us (Levy, Wendy) are too scared to perform. Bunch of wimps, if you ask me. Except Wendy. She's only 12. So we give her some leeway. Anyways, back to the girls.

Lucy's avatar was adorable! She had pink hair (darker than mine), and large blueish-purpleish orbs for eyes. Not to mention, a white chocker, a light pink (my color) strapless top, with a black skirt and black boots.

"Wow. You can really design, Luigi." I swear, I saw a tick mark appear.

"It's Lucy."

"Whatever, Luigi." I said, not listening. When I turned, she was in my face. Total, I think I saw 10 tick marks.

"IT'S LUCY! L-U-C-Y! NOT LUIGI!" She screeched. Her face was red from anger.

I turned away, afraid of what she might do. When I turned, I got to stare at her avatar. The closer I got, the more I noticed small details. I noticed lots of things- her chocker looked a lot like my scarf, for instance- but what caught my attention the most was the gold and silver thinks on the girl's hip. As I got closer, I noticed that they were keys, each with different symbols. They looked like the Zodiac. Weird.

"You lookin' at the keys? I actually have those. A keepsake." Lucy said, sneaking up on me. I jumped slightly, which made her laugh.

_Man, her laugh is so- STOP THINKING LIKE THAT, NATSU! _ I mentally scold, again. I'm going crazy. I know I am.

AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THE NEW GIRL.

But it wasn't in a bad way. I think it's fun. Oh well, off to fight stripper again. I'll tease Luce later.


	3. The Past and Change

**Hey guys! I'm gonna post as much as possible, cuz I'm on fall break, and please excuse any mistakes**

**Lucy POV**

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. I WISH. ALSO, I OWN NO SONGS. UNLESS I SAY I WROTE THEM.**

"Like I'd like a weirdo like her." That's what Natsu said. For some reason, I got sad after hearing that. He was now walking over, probably to tease me. I was right.

He talked a lot about my avatar, and called me Luigi. How annoying. After he finally left, I finished my avatar. She looked like Natsu, only as a girl. Wonder why..?

"Hey, Lu-chan? I'm goin home." Levy said, yawning.

"Me too." The red haired beauty said.

"Juvia is leaving as well. Will Lucy-san be okay?" Juvia asked.

"Yea, go on home. I'll be fine. Night!" I said over my shoulder.

"Bye, night!" They all said. Apparently, I was alone in the guild. Since I was, I started humming. Then singing.

_In the dragon's den,_

_You lay in fear,_

_Thinking, 'How did I get here?'_

_Suddenly, the dragon's near._

_Saying, "Don't fear."_

"_I was once like you."_

"_Innocent, kind."_

"_I was peaceful, enjoying life."_

_There he stopped, _

_Eyeing me_

_With a hint of glee._

"_I will not fear."_

"_Only shed a tear."_

_I will be strong._

_For one._

_For all._

Suddenly, I hear clapping.

"Wow, Luce! Did you write that?" A pink haired idiot asks.

"Y-yes. W-why are y-you here?" I ask in a shaky tone.

"Levy and the girls told me to watch you." I officially hate them.

"Why?!" I suddenly screech.

My sudden outburst scared Natsu. It was obvious. He jumped a mile!

"A-are you okay, Luce?" I suddenly realized something- he's calling me Luce.

"Yes, and my name's Lucy. Not Luce." A tick mark appeared on my head.

"I know, but Luce is my nick-name for ya! And not many people get nick-names, ya know. At least, not from me." Now, I swear my face was on fire.

"W-whatever. I'm leaving." I started to get up. But then the world started spinning. Next thing I knew, I was falling.

"Luce!"

_**Natsu POV**_

"Luce!" I shouted as she fell. I dove and caught her just before she hit the ground. Now, she was on top of me. Sort of.

"Luce! Oi, Luigi!" I shout into her ear.

"Please…..stop…..I didn't…..mean too….. AHHH!...please, no more…I'm…just a…tool…..to…..you!" She spoke in her sleep. Soft, warm, salty tears ran down her face.

"Lucy…? Okay, only this once….." I whispered, no longer trying to wake her. It seems that my yelling started this. So I picked her up bridal style, and searched her for an address.

_101 Strawberry Street, Apartment 1. Okay. I got this. _ I thought, running towards Strawberry Street. When I got there, Luce was so close that I could feel her trembling. All of a sudden, I hear her talk again.

"Fire…..&amp; Ice…..I wonder…..if…they'll….take…the Heartfilia…..girl….." I stopped at her door after hearing that. Again, I searched her. This time for keys. I found…Keys. The golden ones she was talking about.

I searched again, becoming victorious this time. "Yes!" I whisper/yell. When I opened the door, I picked Lucy up again.

This time, though, she said, "So….warm." I caught my breath. She snuggled closer, making my face rival Erza's hair.

_Okay, Natsu. Just put her on the bed and leave. _ I did just that. Except, I didn't just walk out. I booked it.

_**Lucy POV**_

"_No, stop! Please, no more! AHHHH! I'm only a tool to you! Why do you keep me imprisoned here?" I plead._

"_Simple. Because you rake the money in by marrying the wealthiest man- the Prince! And you're right. You are just a tool! AHAHAHAHAH!" he said, whipping me again. "Unless you want to die like that damn mother you had? That little piece of shit was a pain in the ass!" He shouted, making me flinch. He beat me more verbally than physically. But, every now and then, he'll snap and whip me._

_Suddenly, I escaped into my song book. I wrote the song which I call "The Dragon's Den". A slow, painful, yet reassuring song. I never completed it. Until now. The last line was just now added. It held my pain, in a sense._

_Then, I'm next to my mother. "Mama! Please! Get better, please!" I begged, crying my eyes out._

"_Lucy, go to my nightstand and get the ring of Keys." She said, straining herself._

"_O-okay Mama…" I shakily said after a few sobs. I ran to her nightstand and grabbed the ring of keys. _

_As soon as I got back, she said, "Take. I leave….them, all of…them, to you…..Lucy…" And, at that very moment, she stopped breathing. _

"_MAMA!" I screamed with all my might._

_I watched as they appeared on stage for the first time. _

"_The new band of Fairy Tail, Fire &amp; Ice!" The voice boomed across the Town Square. _

_A bunch of 'oohs' and 'ahs' were heard. I had to watch. Literally, I was being forced to. I was disgusted 'til I heard that song._

_**(STIKE BACK)**_

_**I'm losing ground, my heart is fading;  
The chance that we could win is ready to die!  
That doesn't mean that I'll give up whenever we have to go on...**_

_**You'll never throw me down into the darkness, cuz  
NO I WON'T! I'll overturn it all BECAUSE  
Shouldn't we all see the future that holds a place where we belong?**_

_**(BRING IT ON 'CUZ IM JUST GONNA GROW UP IN THE BATTLE, HEY)  
Imma kill the clouds while STILL BURNING MY FIRE  
Thunder shouting through the sky there-  
I GOTTA get this NIGHTMARE, I gotta fight for the future!  
Past and future, and the present where we're living-  
I AIN'T SCARED OF MY PAST AND NOW FOR tomorrow of (SCREAMING OUT FOR MY PRIDE!)**_

_**Don't want you to cry because of me!  
I'll scream out my pride for all the word...to see!  
(I'M NEVER FALLING DOWN, pushed by the wind that's guided by DESTNIY!)**_

_**Relying on me is only you-  
I want you to smile and...be true!  
(I GOTTA BLAST OFF YOUR PAIN FOR YOU AND ME! So don't grieve-may you REST IN PEACE!)**_

_**I'll fight for you!**_

_**I'm fighting, always through every burn and...  
The pain is strong, but I won't let it take me away.  
There's still a chance to keep fighting for the world I want- I won't give in!**_

_**I see the RAIN begin to fall from the sky...  
I can't afford to wait anymore!  
Because the dreams that we're looking for are in the future we begin!**_

_**(Clad in daybreak, it's time to fight, so SOLDIERS, FOLLOW ME NOW  
DON'T YOU EVER STOP- WE PAY IT BACK IN SPADES, RIGHT?  
Can't you feel it all around? We're caught in the PLAYBACK  
To live without grief and heart, this is the moment!  
STRUGGLE, SORROW- THEY'LL DISAPPEAR LIKE BUBBLES, BUT  
We'll keep burning on through the night like flaming CANDLES!  
SCREAMING OUT FOR YOUR PRIDE!)**_

_**My heart will burn forever on-  
Won't stop until our world is dead...and gone!  
(NOBODY CAN BLOW ME OUT MY FIRE, it's invincible! We'll overcome this lonely world!)**_

_**We'll never lose out way again!  
We'll never return back to where we...began!  
(DON'T BLIND YOUR EYES IF YOU'RE LOST ON THE WAY!  
Don't worry, 'cuz I'M GONNA BE YOUR LIGHT!)**_

_**SO TAKE MY HANDS!**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_**(HEY, WHATEVER WE'RE LIVING FOR I LIVE FOR THIS SHIT)**_

_**WE GOTTA STAND UP AND GO WITH THE PRIDE  
IT'S LIKE THE SUN RUSING WAY OVER THE CLOUDS  
WE GOTTA STAND UP AND GO WITH THE PRIDE  
IT'S LIKE THE SUN RISING WAY OVER THE CLOUDS**_

_**Don't want you to cry because of me!  
I'll scream out my pride for all the world...to see!  
9I'M NEVER FALLING DOWN, pushed by the wind that's guided by DESTINY!)**_

_**Relying on me is only you-  
Won't stop until our world is dead...and gone!  
(NOBODY CAN BLOW OUT MY FIRE, it's invincible! We'll overcomes this lonely world!)**_

_**We'll never lose our way again!  
We'll never return back to where we...began!  
(DON'T BLIND YOUR EYES IF YOU'RE LOST ON THE WAY!  
Don't worry, 'cuz I'M GONNA BE YOUR LIGHT!)**_

_**SO TAKE MY HANDS!**_

_Then it all changed._

The song is STRIKE BACK by BACK ON, the 16 opening of Fairy Tail. Also, I wrote the top one. The Dragon's Den. Anyways, Savy out!


	4. Sky Maiden

**Savy here! Sup, guys? I will update a ton. Anyways, if anyone has a idea for a name (or if you want it to stay the same) for the story, tell me! TO THE STORY!**

**Lucy POV**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME, SO I CAN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. COMMON SENSE, PEOPLE.**

"Huh? When did I get home?" I think out loud. All I remember is falling. Oh, and my dream.

As I walked to Fairy Tail, I ran into a petite 13 year old girl.

"Sorry, excuse me…" She said in a hushed, shy tone. I took the time to study her: brown orbs, long blue hair, cute smile. She was the epitome of cute.

"Oh, can I see your hand, miss-" She broke off, expecting my name.

"Lucy! My name is Lucy. Right of left?" I asked, wondering why she was wanting to see it.

"R-right, please." She stammered. Too freakin' cute.

When I handed her my hand, she studied it well.

"Have you chosen a band yet? Or are you a solo?" She suddenly bursts.

"W-what? What do you mean?" Confused, I keep my eyes locked on her.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Wendy Marvell. Otherwise known as Sky Maiden, the vocalist for Cait Shelter. So are you new to Fairy Tail?" She asked, her eyes sparkling while mine widen.

"S-Sky M-M-Maiden? I love your voice! Cait Shelter and Fire &amp; Ice have always been my favorite bands ever!" I whisper/shout. Her eyes widen in fear, stumbling away from me.

"Y-you're n-not a fangirl, a-are you?" She cautiously asked. "But, if you are, then how did you find our mark? It makes no sense…" she started mumbling.

I nervously laughed, slightly scaring Wendy. "No, I'm not a fangirl. I'm the newest addition- Celestial Princess. Otherwise known as Lucy Heartfilia."

Her gazed softened, and she said, "Oh! Okay! Let's walk together to the guild, then!"

She slowly got up, strolling in the direction of the guild. I followed.

_Damn, she's fast for a kid!_ I thought.

"Yo, Wendy! Sup, kiddo?" A masculine voice asked. I look up to see the one, the only Natsu Dragneel.

"Hi, Natsu-san. Good, how are you?" She replied formally. They continued their little chat, while I was in background. Quiet as a mouse. Just how I like it. Then he turned.

"Oi, Luce! Why ya so quiet?" he asked, finally noticing me.

_Shit, oh God! Why'd he have to notice me?! Shit!_ I panicked. He laughed, watching my reaction. I turn bright red, turning away and hissing, "W-what's so f-funny…?" Venom was literally dripping off of my tone. Wendy jumped a little, hearing my response. Natsu stopped laughing, then stared. "WHAT?!" I yell, turning to look at him.

"N-nothin'."

_Oh. My. God. Did he just stutter? HA!_ I thought evilly.

**Hey! I'm just sayin, I have another story called The Princess and Her Dragon. Another NaLu. Yep. And sorry that this chapter's short.**

**R&amp;R! **

**Savy out!**


	5. Poppin' In

**Savy here! How are you guys? Who's POV should I do next? Eh, whatever.**

**Natsu POV**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS (UNLESS I SAY SO, WHICH IS NOT OFTEN) OR ANY ANIME WHATSOEVER. THE LITERAL DEFINITION OF ANIME IS JAPANESE ANIMATION. I LIVE IN THE STATES. CONNECT THE DOTS.**

"Natsuu~~" Happy called.

"It's too early~" I whine.

"But I want fish." He states.

_Damn cat. Wakin me up for this shit! Whatever, now I can see Lucy. _I swiftly get up, grabbing my scarf on the way. "Fine…. Just get ready. We're goin straight to the guild after."

He just watched me, with a knowing smirk on his mouth. "No," he said knowingly. "You just wanna see Lucy. Cuz you liiiiiiike her~", he slurred.

"Whatever. Let's go." I say, acting cool. But a very slight blush crossed my face.

_**(We are skipping to the guild. You can pretty much figure what Natsu's thinking and feeling. Plus, I'm just lazy.)**_

"Carla~", Happy called after the fellow exceed. He, again, tried to offer his fish.

"Oi, Pyro!" Stripper yelled.

"What'cha want, Ice Princess?" I retaliated.

"Ash-for-brains!"

"Stripper!"

"Flame brain!"

"Ice fre-"

"No one is fighting, right? Gray, Natsu, I'm glad to see that you get along _so _well." The she-demon said, a dangerous aura surrounding her. "Right, boys?"

"Yep! Bestest of friends!" Stripper said.

"Aye!" I agreed, hugging Gray and acting friendly. But in reality, we were both shaking in fear.

_Damn, how come she's so scary? _ As soon as I thought that, Gray whispered in my ear.

"We're not done yet, Pyro." And he was off, probably hiding from Juvia.

Erza must've heard, 'cause she pulled a sword out of nowhere, yelling, "GRAY! GET BACK HERE THIS ISTANT!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AFTER WORDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Owwww…. Thanks a lot, Gray." I hissed.

"You're welcome." He said sarcastically.

"Oi, no sarcasm asshole. Wendy, can you help me please? My head hurts…" I whine.

Yay, another eventful day at Fairy Tail.

Except for one thing.

_Where's Luce? I walked in here with her…. Strange._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LUCY POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmmm…. Maybe no ones' heard of him? Nope…. Not a chance. He was the CEO of the #1 company in the world. And, I just found out that Fairy Tail's been declining the work offers from him. In other words, declining my father. Should I tell them?

"Luce? Ya here?" A familiar voice said. I turn to see a pink head of hair.

"EEEEEEEK!" Was the only noise that came out my mouth. "Natsu, what are you doing here?" I shakily say, pushing my fear to the side.

He turned slightly pink, then said, "I- we were worried about you. One sec, you're in the guild. The next, _POOF_!" He waved his arms in attempt to justify his words.

I giggled at his strange actions, then realized something. "Natsu, how did you know where I lived?" I ask, getting very suspicious.

"Cuz I brought you here last night! You passed out at the guild. So I called Levy, and she told me your address!"

_Dammit, Levy! I told you not to tell anyone…. I now know not to trust you….. _I subconsciously say. Thankfully, not aloud.

**Sorry the chapter is so short…. Already writing a new one explaining about Juvia, and how she's not yet a part of Fairy Tail. And her tagalong, Gajeel. Next chappies' probably gonna be Juvia's pov…**

**JUST SAYIN! LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**

**Savy out!**


	6. The Attack! Phantom Lord!

**Savy here! Sup? Sorry for not updating recently…. This chapter's in Juvia's POV. Enjoy!**

**Juvia POV**

**PS: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY. IF I DID, NALU, GRUVIA, GALE, JERZA, ECT. WOULD ALREADY BE CANON. YEP.**

"Yes, Master Jose-sama?" I say, completely capping my emotions. I don't know why. Also, I talk in 3rd person.

"Juvia, we just got a request from Jude Heartfilia. He wants his daughter, who apparently joined _Fairy Tail-_" he added extra venom to that, "- to be found." He never liked Fairy Tail- apparently, their 'master' is more famous than he is, so he's jealous. Very adult, Jose. Very adult.

"Excuse Juvia, but what is Heartfilia-san's first name? Juvia will leave right after." I ask. What? It's a legitimate question! Plus, I get to Gray-sama more~

"…. Lucy. The only heir to the Heartfilia Company. Also, bring Gajeel with you." He said, dismissing me.

"Gajeel-san? Gajeel-san? Juvia has a mission for Gajeel-san and Juvia!" I called.

"Gihi. So, we're supposed to get that Hearfilia brat, right?" He asked.

"Correct. Gajeel-san is to come with me. Master Jose-sama said for Gajeel-san to come, just in case." I summarize.

"Okay. Let's go. Gihi…" his laughing echoed off our halls.

As we walked in Fairy Tail, everyone said, "Juvia, Gajeel! What's up?"

It was the usual; Gray-sama fighting Natsu-san, Wendy trying to stop them. Then, they destroy Erza's strawberry cake: they're dead. But there's one new addition- a blonde trying to calm Erza.

_Wait- she's the new girl! Lucy-san! Wait, Lucy…?_

As soon as I thought that, Gajeel says, "Heartfilia, you're coming with us!" lunging at the girl.

To say she scared doesn't do it any justice. She was petrified- shaking with fear. She shoots away from us, but doesn't get far. At this point, she was creating a river of tears and sweat.

"Please… NO! I'M NEVER GOING BACK TO HIM! I'M NEVER GONNA BE GOOD ENOUGH!" she screamed, causing everyone to turn their attention to the screaming girl.

"Get away from her, you BASTARD!" Natsu-san yelled, making the empty building ring. Suddenly, he was ablaze.

"Water Lock." I immediately put his flames out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucy-sama reach for her belt.

"Open: Gate of the Ram, Aries!"

"Y-yes? Sumimasen!" a girl in pink showed up.

"Please, help me." Lucy pleaded.

The girl just nodded, then started attacking us.

"Juvia will not let this love rival win!" I screech, looking towards Gray with hearts in my eyes.

"I'm not a love rival!" the blonde said.

"_LOVE RIVAL!" _I scream. Immediately, Gray-sama is freezing me. Literally.

"Juvia! She's not a rival! You know that!" Gray-sama yelled at me.

_I know, Gray-sama, but I have to take her back with me to Phantom._

Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Love rival, why don't you tell your _family_ who you are?" I ask the shivering blonde.

"… Will you let me go?" She whispered, barely to where Natsu-san could hear.

"…. Sure." I reply, crossing my fingers. I can't let her leave!

"… Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia." Everyone in the building gasped, then glared. They didn't glare at her though. They were glaring at me and Gajeel-san.

"Gihihi. So you finally tell the truth?" Gajeel-san stated.

"Gajeel-san, let's take Lucy-sama to Jose-sama." I say.

"Okay, Rain Woman." He replied.

Just before he left, he slipped a gas in the room that put everyone to sleep- except them, of course.

_**IMPORTANT- PLEASE READ FOR PHANTOM'S BACKROUND.**_

**Hey! Again, sorry for the short-ish chapter. Been trying to write, but I have school! Anyways, let me explain one thing: Phantom Lord.**

**Phantom Lord is a rival of Fairy Tail's, but Juvia and her tag-along Gajeel visit a lot and help out. Gajeel teases Levy, Juvia swoons over Gray. But when orders come from Jose, they're forced to work. They are thieves and stuff like that- but, because everyone loves their music, they pay it no mind. Gajeel will never 'Shooby Do Bop' ever in this fanfic. Just sayin. He is a drum player. Yep. Anyways, R&amp;R, as always!**

**Savy out! **

**PS- Natsu's in Juvia's water lock the entire time! Just sayin! Man, I say that a lot….**


	7. No Impact?

**Savy here! Sup? Sorry for not updating recently…. Anyway, check out .com. This chapter's in Natsu's POV. Enjoy!**

**Natsu POV**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. IF I DID, I WOULD MAKE SURE NO ONE- AND I MEAN NO ONE- WOULD DIS LUCY.**

As the two Phantoms left the area with Luce, I was released from Juvia's Water Lock. I immediately ran after them, only to get stopped by Gramps.

"Don't run headfirst into this, Natsu." He calmly said.

"But they took Lucy!" I argued. Everyone got surprised looks on they're faces. "What?!" I ask, irritated by the stares.

"That's the first time you used her actual name, Natsu." Macao said, shocked.

I thought about. "Really?" Everyone in the guild sweatdropped.

"YES!" They shouted in unison.

"Huh."

"Well, that's Flame brains for ya."

"What was that, Popsicle?" I retort.

"Ash brains!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Pyr-"

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU, STOP!" Both of the demons of Fairy Tail stood over us, a dangerous aura surrounding them both. Mira was already in Satan Soul, Erza in Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Sorry…" We both apologized.

"HA! That's my brats for ya!" Gramps howled. "Anyways, we need to get my stolen brat back. Jose will NOT win!"

"YEAH! WE'RE FAIRY TAIL, A GIANT FAMILY! LET'S GO GET OUR SISTER!" The guild cheered. Next thing I know, we're in front of Phantom Lord.

"Let's go!" Gramps gave the signal. The door was busted open, and we ran in.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" We all shouted.

**(A/N: You know what happened in the anime with the fights, right? Well, it's exactly the same. Sorry, but I really want to do Lucy's POV. Sorry, Nathan. You're gonna have to draw that from your imagination if ya want it in there. Again sorry for being lazy :3) Lucy POV**

When I regained consciousness, I was in a tower. I could tell because of the breeze of the window.

"Where am I? All I remember is getting knocked out. By Gajeel." I hissed the last part.

_They said they would set me free!_ I bitterly thought. They'd lied to me! And I thought Juvia was my friend. Obviously mistaken.

"Ahhh, Heartfilia-sama! I see you are awake." A creepy voice mused. "I'm Master Jose of Phantom Lord. And your daddy wants you back. How sweet." He mocked.

"Uh…. Can I get my mp3 at least?" I 'beg'. Only I know where it is in my room.

"Here! Hope this'll do." He said, a smug look on his face. He handed me a different one.

"Actually, I need mine. I know why my dad needs me." I lie. Hey, don't judge. I'm a pretty good actor.

"And why would that be…?" He asked expectantly.

"I have top-secret info that he needs for his company." Acting is great! I took classes when I was 5, so I'm good.

"Yeah, right. Anyways, to Daddy Heartfilia!" He sang, shooting down my lie. But he made a grave mistake. He turned around.

"Bye!" I say, running to the window spotting something pink in the distance.

_I better not die._ I thought, staring down at the ground.

"See ya later!" I jumped. I really jumped!

"NATSUUU!"

"LUCYYY!" The response.

I waited for the impact of skin on earth, but it never came.

"You alright?"

**I just **_**had**_** to add Phantom Lord. I am soooo happy now :3 and sorry that it's so short. Also, sorry for being so late with it…..**

**Savy out!**


	8. Then Join Us!

**I'm back! Hope ya missed me. I had gotten my computer taken away, soooo….**

**On to the story!**

**Lucy POV**

"You alright?" A familiar pink head said.

I just nodded in response, to stunned to say anything. I just sat there, in his arms, shaking like an idiot. _If he wasn't there,_ I thought, _I would've died._

"… Thanks." I choke out of my shivering body.

"No prob. Now, what's goi-"

I start to sob, finally realizing what I put Fairy Tail through. And why.

"I-I'm sorry. I want to stay. I'm so so-sorry." I repeat over and over again.

"L-Lucy? You okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned for his friend.

"RUSHIIII!" A blue cat screeched, hurtling straight for us. "What's wrong?"

"So let me get this straight. You are Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Heartfilia, who is the owner of Heartfilia Railways? And you ran away?" All eyes were on me, the entire guild just staring at me.

"…" I remained quiet, indicating a yes. "I'm so sorry, everyone…" I whisper, a whisper I hoped no one heard. But when Natsu turned to me, I knew he had heard.

He just stared, not saying a word. His deep onyx eyes seemed endless, yet when I looked into them, I see sadness- a kind that I know. The loss of someone- or more than one- that was dear. I suddenly remember him telling me about Igneel, his father. More like dragon- father.

That's when someone shouted, "Look! It's snowing!"

A wide variety of responses such as 'Really?' and 'Cool!' were heard throughout the guildhall.

"… Snow?" I ask, wonder filling my being as I look outside.

"Aye! It is December, Rushi." Happy stated. "It snows in winter."

"Why? Have you never seen snow before?" Gray asked, seeming surprised.

"It's better that I have ever imagined!" I yell, running outside to play with the little flakes floating around. "WOW!"

"Come to think of it, Christmas is coming up!" Erza said, obviously wanting swords. Or a wedding dress. She may be that desperate…

"Oh yeah! YAY! SO MUCH TASTY FIRE!" Natsu creamed, joining me outside. We just ran around, frolicking in the snow.

"Just a week, everyone!" Warren yelled.

When Christmas came, we all had our presents under the guild tree. We stood next to one another, waiting for everyone to arrive.

"WE'RE HERE!"

"AYE!"

"Great, the two biggest idiots of Fairy Tail are here!" I announce. Everyone laughs at my comment, and Natsu and Happy sulk.

"Okay, brats. Everyone's here, so we can start," Master announced. "But there is one announcement before we begin- The following people will be singing _LIVE_ today for our Christmas program!"

"Happy!" Master called.

"Aye!" He replied.

"Erza!"

"Yes, Master."

"Natsu!"

"Sure thing, Gramps!"

"And last but not least, Lucy!" He finished.

"EHHHHHHHH?!" I scream. I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming.

"Why are you so surprised? You can sing amazingly." Natsu said.

"Bu-but I don't have a band who I play with…." I whisper.

"Then join us!" Gray and Natsu say in unison.

"WHAT?!" I reply, as well as the entire guild.

**Hey guys! Savy here. Sorry it's such a short chapter! I'm writing the concert now! What songs should I include for Lucy and the boys? R&amp;R**

**~Savy**


	9. The Special Night

**Hey guys! Told ya I would update fast! Anyways, I need a name for a new story I'm writing- NaLu, of course. Also, anyone wanna be my proofreader? If ya have a Facebook, PM me **** PLEASE I NEED ONE!**

**Lucy POV**

When I first heard that I was singing with Fire &amp; Ice, I freaked. First off, they're my FAVORITE band of ALL TIME! They set me free. Anyways, we were given costumes right then and there. We were to choose five Christmas songs—they were The First Noel, Little Drummer Boy, Joy to the World, For Christmas This Year **(A/N that's a Tobymac version of Joy to the World. It's awesome :3 and The First Noel Tobymac v as well as Little Drummer Boy XD), **and We Wish You a Merry Christmas. That last one Natsu chose. Anyways, let's talk about the costumes.

"Why….?" I say, eyeing the master, then my costume. It was a blue hoodie with cat ears. Oh, not to mention Happy's face! I was practically cosplaying him! The look was complimented with a white miniskirt with a blue tail. Oh, and wings. Forgot about them. Anyways, I wore brown thigh-high, leather boots.

"Just go with it, Lucy. It really brings out your eyes." Erza complimented. She was a sexy bunny costume, winter addition. The tall black ears contrasted well with her scarlet hair.

"…. Thanks."

"Yea, Luce! I agree with Erza for once! Now, you stupid little…" Natsu was obviously struggling to put on his costume. He was a dragon- human mixture. He had fake scales, gold contacts, and red horns.

"You look good, too. Let me help with the horns, though." I order. He instantly stops and let me arrange them on his head. "There. Now you look ferocious."

"Rawr!" He plays, edging me to play the Damsel in Distress.

"Ahh!" I scream, playing along. "A dragon's trying to eat me!"

"Not if I can help it!" Gray, playing Prince Charming, jumped in.

"My Princess!" Natsu growled, head-butting Gray.

"Hey! I'm and independent woman!" I yell, causing everyone to fall to the floor laughing. Even Erza was laughing her head off.

"You're on in five!" Someone yelled.

Gray was playing drums, Levy playing bass, and Gajeel playing guitar. Levy was dressed as Lily, Gajeel as an iron dragon, and Gray was a stripper. In other words, himself.

We were on stage, all ready to go. Happy is there to be cute. Lily and Carla were there too, all just there to be cute. Obviously no one in the crowd knew that this was a live performance. They were shouting 'Start the video!' or 'Come on! Fairy Tail's got a new member!'

I just watch and listen, as a recording started- then stopped. Everyone was groaning, as we waited for our cue. Right as the screen lifted, Gray started tapping. People had started filing out, but stopped when they heard the drum.

"N-no way…" A person said.

"A LIVE PERFORMANCE!"

Then the song started.

_The first Noel_

_The Angels did say._

_Was the certain for shepherds_

_In fields where they. (Where they lay)_

Natsu sang independently there, and I was to have a solo at Noel, Noel.

_In fields_

_Where they lay keeping their sheep._

_On a cold Winter's night_

_That was _

_So deep._

My turn!

_(Born is the king! Bo-bo-born is the king!)_

_Noel, Noel! Noel noel! (Noel)_

_Born is the king_

_Of Israel._

_Noel, Noel! Noel noel! (Noel)_

_Born is the king _

_Of Israel._

Erza was backup. We continued this way to the end of the concert. When we ended, the entire park was silent. Suddenly, it erupted in cheers!

"Encore, Encore!" The demanded, wanting more from our already panting band.

"SUCCESS! YES!" Natsu the Dragon bounced.

"We'll have to do this more often." Erza stated.

We all sighed in an agreeing way.

"Sure. For every season!" Gray shouted.

"Aye!" We all agreed, laughing at our own words. Man, I love it here!

**Sooooo, what did ya think? I **_**had**_** to do at least one song. It was The First Noel, the version by Tobymac ft. Owl City. My favorite song by him. R&amp;R!**

**~Savy**


End file.
